Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{5}{6}-6\dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {6} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {6} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{4}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{4}{6}$